


It Baffles Her

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Amy's fraternal twin sister.





	It Baffles Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com

Gina Linetti was many things, and it was no doubt to her being “the human emoji”. Yet, when she met you, that is when she felt she truly earned the nickname. You had just gotten off work and hailed a taxi when a man appeared out of nowhere and pushed you aside and stole your taxi. You brushed yourself off, when she came along and pulled out her phone.

“Hi, yes. I’d like to report a physical assault. Yeah, this beautiful woman got pushed aggressively, might I add, to the ground over a taxi.”

You knew nothing would ever come of the police report. You knew because your twin sister, Detective Amy Santiago, would tell you all of the laws and regulations in alphabetical order and by location. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Thank you. You’re beautiful too, you know.”

“What’s your name? And we can share this cab together.”

“Y/N. What’s your name?”

“Turned on. Kidding. Not really. Call me Gina.”

______________________________________

After five months of dating, you and Gina had developed a routine. You’d get lunch together between 11 am to 1 pm. You often joked to your girlfriend that she must be a spy since you didn’t know where she worked, yet she knew where you were working. You knew she wasn’t ashamed of you. She just didn’t want everyone at her work to get in her business of who she was seeing. 

_______________________________________

“You look eager to get home today.”

You had texted your girlfriend that you would meet her at the bar, but that you needed to see your sister at her workplace before doing so. 

“Astute, yes, I know what astute means. Astute observation there, Amy.”

“Well, hold on. Before you go, don’t you want to meet my sister? She’s on her way now.”

“Okay. Just real quick. I’ve got places to be.”

______________________________________

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I believe so. I’m looking for a Detective Amy Santiago. I’m Y/N. Her sister.”

“No way! I’m Charles. I work with her. I’ll take you to see her. I’ve never seen you here before.”

“That’s because it’s my first time visiting her at work. Our dad wanted me to get something from her for him, so now I’m here.”

“Everyone is going to love meeting you. We love Amy.”

______________________________________

“Charles just texted me. He said he ran into my sister and they’re in the elevator now.”

“Great. Let’s just walk over there, so I can leave right away.”

When you stepped out of the elevator, your eyes went wide when you saw your sister talking to your girlfriend. Your sister saw you before Gina did.

“Y/N!”

“Hey, Amy. Is that all Dad wanted me to get from you?”

“Yup. Everything is in these two bags. I want to introduce you to Gina. She has to leave soon.”

“Hi, Gina.”

Gina’s face was full of disbelief and confusion. 

“There’s no way you two are sisters. Okay. Let me get Rosa. Because no. There’s just no way. Rosa!”

“Yeah?”

“Do these two look alike? Amy said this is her sister.”

Rosa comes over and shrugs her shoulders.

“Are you two sisters?”

“Twins, actually. Amy is older by 3.7 minutes. We’re fraternal, not identical.”

“Seriously, Y/N? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You made that rule not to talk about our families whenever we’re together. Besides, this is the first time I came to see Amy. I didn’t know you two worked together.”

“Wait, what? You two are dating!?”

_______________________

Amy was fine with your sexuality, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t shocked after learning about your relationship. You explained to your sister everything, and you had never seen Gina looked so nervous before. 

“Hey, Amy? Can we talk? Before Y/N and I go out?”

“Of course! Let’s just go in the break room. Y/N, you can sit at my desk.”

_______________________

“Look. I didn’t know she was your sister, and I’m kind of glad about that.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you had told me you had a twin sister, I wouldn’t go near her, much less date her. When I think of twins, I think 100% the same thing. But you two couldn’t be more different. For one, she’s interesting.”

“Oh, ha ha, Gina.”

“Two, she’s - she’s amazing, Amy. Everything about her is. And no, this isn’t a marriage proposal or me wanting your blessing. I just thought you’d want to talk before I went out with Y/N tonight.”

“Look this isn’t the 1940s. If Y/N wants to date you or rather, continue to date you, that’s between you and her. So have fun. Just - if you’re going to hurt her, can you at least not do it through text or social media?”

“I wasn’t planning on breaking up with Y/N.”

“Just in case. Something you should keep in mind.”

_______________________

“Hey, babe. That took - actually, that was a pretty short conversation. What’d you two talk about?”

“Oh you know, this and that. Come on. We’ve got reservations.”

You knew something had happened, but since Gina insisted you two make your way to the restaurant, you figured you could talk about it tomorrow or call your sister later. Right now, you were content in holding your girlfriend’s hand as the two of you left the precinct. 


End file.
